A Journey Of Two In Love With One
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Koga comes to Kagome. Kagome is fed up with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha has been harboring a crush on her that she doesn't know! read to find out more. And review if you like, or even if you don't. M Just in case things go that way. :]
1. Unexpected Meeting At the Spring

**A journey of two in love with one**

**A/N; this is my first ever fanfiction! please read and review! even if it is mean. I hope you and enjoy this story, and if you dislike it that much then I will discontinue this.**

Chapter one:

Koga sat staring off into space, thinking about Kagome once again. He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. He had been tracking her scent for a while now, all that time tracking down Naraku too. He had to get her back, even if he never "really" had her, that pigheaded mutt, was no good for her, she could do better, and he certianly was going to make sure she did.

He suddenly caught a waff of her scent, her lovely scent. He could smell her, she was really close by. He had to see her, and soon.

He ran from his spot, where he was nestled at tht trunk of a tree, he ran as fast as he could, he had to get to her as quickly as possible.

Before he knew it she was there, in front of him, well he was behind some bushes but she was still there. Surprisingly that mutt face wasn't anywhere near her. Well now that he got a clser look he found out it wasn't all that surprising considering she was bathing. She was even more beautiful without her clse on, but she would be beautiful no matter what she did.

He decided since she was fully concealed under the water she wouldn't be to mad if he happened to "stumble" upon her, just so they could talk, alone, for a while.

"Kagome." He yelled before he came out of the bushes, just so she could be forewarned that someone was there.

He watched as she startled. "Hey Kagome." His eyes widened marginally in faux-embarrasment, "oh, um, sorry," he apologised, although he wasn't the slightest bit sorry. "You wouldn't mind to much if I sat and talked to you for awhile, would you?" He knew he didn't sound to much like his usual bouyant self but he didn't care.

"Well I am kind of busy," she subtly hinted to the fact that she was bathing. "Plus Sango is going to be joining me here soon." Her eyes quickly darted to the camp.

"Please Kagome." He said so tenderly she had to smile. "I have missed you so much." The small jutt of his bottom lip made her giggle ever so slightly.

She sighed giving in. "Oh alright." She said a smile gracing her lovely features.

"Good," a small smile also graced Koga's handsome features. He then moved to sit by a rock above her head, turning his body slightly to look into her eyes.

---MEANWHILE---

Inuyasha sat by the campfire listening intently on Kagome's bath. If he couldn't watch her bathe, he could at least listen in on her. He heard her talking, and then a distinct Kagome giggle. He quickly looked around to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all by the fire, even Kilala was by the fire. Thats when he smelt it, Koga.

A low growl emittled from his throat as he left the camp without a word. he crept around the spring so he could have Kagome and Koga in his sights without either of them noticing. Once they were in his sights he slowly crept forward so he could hear every single word the spoke clearly. As he crept forward he could tell Koga's guard was down meaning Koga wouldn't notice him. He probably wouldn't even smell him.

"Kagome? Can I ask you something?" Koga asked, staring intently into Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha bit back the growl that was coming forth, why would she let him talk to her while she was naked? Why wasn't she beating him, like she would be beating him?

Kagome nodded her head, and answered even though the message was clear. "Sure." Kagome made sure to turn her head to look directly at Koga, knowing this was important.

"Do you really love Inuyasha that much?" He had to know, it wasn't going to change his feelings in the slightest.

A pink blush slowly rose from Kagome's neck to adorne her cheeks, "Yeah," she whispered, her voice growing in tone as she replied with ferver, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Inuyasha felt a wave of shock wash over him. He was stunned, stunned but happy, bursting with joy actually.

"Well I just want you to know, I won't stop trying for you. You could always change your mind about us." Koga's smile was sultry, Kagome felt herself being drawn in.

"Well Koga," Inuyasha smiled, now is where she tells him off. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she leaned in closer to Koga, her breasts lightly lifting out of the water. "That makes me really happpy. Because, well I know Inuyasha doesn't love me, I am only his shard detector after all, and I guess I am finally accepting it. He is in love with Kikyo always was and always will be, and I can see why, she is everything I am not; strong, brave, beatuiful--"

Koga held up his hand, to halt her speech. "Kagome you are the strongest, bravest most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, now you may continure." For once Inuyasha was finally agreeing with Koga.

Kagome smiled a little. "As I was saying Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and she loves him, so i guess they are meant to be. Its been like this forever, and I guess it is about time I gave up."

Inuyasha wanted to dash out and yell to the Gods that he loved Kagome way more then he would ever love Kikyo. But he held back, deciding he would listen more.

"Kagome," by then Kagome had turned her head away from Koga, ashamed of what she had revealed. " Kogaome look at me," once her brown-blue eyes met his blue ones he continued, "you deserve someone who loves you. I love you Kagome."

Kagome just stared, "but why?" she whispered.

"What?" Koga questioned slightly taken aback by her question.

"Why do you love me when Inuyasha deesn't?"

Koga stroked her cheek before speaking. "Kagome, everyone is different, although I can safely say that Inuyasha is a fool." Koga stopped to wipe the tears that flowed from Kagome's eyes. "You are perfect to me kagome." He glanced down at her still naked form. "Here Iwill leave while you change, then we can talk some more okay?"

Once Koga left Kagome stepped out of the hot spring she could sense someone was watching her, but she could see Koga's back to her so she thought nothing of it.

"Ok where do you want to talk Koga?"

Koga glanced around the woods around them. "Well you said Sango was comingto bathe so just a little further into the woods."

"Sure, I am sure no one notices I am missing anyway." Kagome stated dejectedly as they walked into the woods, Inuyasha trailing.

The end

of this chapter

a/n; hope you enjoyed it! i will have more out soon if I get any reviews.


	2. The TalkArrangement

**I AM BACK! YAY**

**Arent you glad?**

**I got a question asking if this was a KogaxKagome Fic. its not! its InuyashaxKagome all the way! but they start off with some difficulties! Hmmm, i might also put some Sesshomaru lovin' in here, because I dunno, Sesshomaru is too cool to leave out!**

**ONTO THE STORY**

Chapter 2:

Koga pulled Kagome to a stop once they were far enough away from the spring. He slowly brushed her hair out of her face before replying softly, "Kagome, don't say such a thing, they notice, How could they not you are so kind hearted. If they don't care for such a kind person they are fools Kagome. And you should be with people who enjoy your presence." He smiled, drawing her in. The more he kept bad mouthing InuYasha the quicker she would come with him, he knew she was seeing the flaws in him. He lifted her chin up for her to meet his eyes, "Kagome your wonderful." He didn't want to hurt her but if this was what it would take for her to see how much better he was for her then that was a chance he would have to take. Koga pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her breaking heart, he stroked her back, not getting enough of her presence.

This whole act was causing InuYasha's blood to broil thick in his viens. He cared! She knew god damn well that he cared, he should be the one hugging her, placing his hands on her supple body! Damn that Koga, mangy wolf.

Koga clutched her form to him tighter when she began sniffling. "I love you Kagome. Can that be enough, who cares who Inuyasha loves as long as there is someone to love you." Sobs wracked her form, maybe he was right, she had people who cared.

"I dunno," her voice wracked with tears came out choked. "Maybe...Can I...Koga can I go away with you for just a few days. Just thinking about how much Inuyasha loves Kikyo, I just...I need to be away from him for awhile, you know? It just hurts to much to look at him and know he sees her. to know that he could never feel the same way I feel about him."

Koga pulled back to look at her face, to stare into her bright loving eyes, the shimmer in them slightly dimmed with the pain caused by Inuyasha. "Of course, but I think you should tell them your plan first. I will come for you in two days. Is that okay with you? You can wait that long to live with me can't you?" He joked hoping to get a smile back on her face. It worked.

A small smile adorned her features before it faded, she sniffled slightly again. "Yeah. That sound okay to me."

"And Kagome, its okay if you choose not to go with me after those two days, I will understand." Koga decided to give her an option, because maybe the mutt would pull his head out of his ass.

"Thank you Koga. You are so good to me." She smiled a little, staring at Koga from underneath her eyelashes. " I probably don't deserve your kindness but thanks, it means a lot." Kagome gave Koga one last hug, "Bye for now." Kagome said, grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing it, trying to reassure herself.

Then she began walking back towards the camp, their hands still attached only to seprate once out of reaching distance. "Bye" Koga said, staring at his beloved. Slowly Kagome headed back to camp to tell the others.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**sorry it was short**

**Reviews make it the next chapter come up that much faster!**

Me


	3. Illness?

**Hello again!**

**well I updated sooner!**

**and for those of you who read my other fic "Friends?" I am going to update it! I got a lot of requests to not let Kagome die and I couldn't let Kagome die, She is kagome!**

**well on with this fic! **

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! thanks for all of you who commented! I dedicate this chapter to all of you! You deserve it.**

**P.S and to those of you who asked me to read your fic, i will don't worry! i wouldn't pass up reading InuYasha Fics, its just not possible! So once i read i will review**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**xOxXo**

The story BEGINS NOW!

Chapter 3: Illness?

Kagome walked up to camp, feeling lonely without the comforting presence of Koga, sure he was only friend but he treated her nicer then Inuyasha ever had. When she finally came upon the campground she had no idea that Inuyasha had returned moments before, having headed off to camp once Koga sped off.

"Guys?" Kagome's voice was weary, she wasn't sure if she could just leave. Sango, her best friend, her sister, she couldn't just leave her could she? Shippo, she felt motherly to him, maybe she could take him with if she did go. And Miroku, pervy yes, but he was there for her. And then Inuyasha, her only love, but right now she needed to be away from him.

"Kagome!" Sango rejoiced over her presence, she was always worried about her, her presence seemed to draw others in and sometimes she was afraid she would be gone forever. "I went to the spring to join you, but you weren't there. I was really worried about you. Where were you?" She almost mentioned that the only reason she didn't go looking for her was because Inuyasha had left camp and she figured thats what he was doing, and from the glare on his features he didn't want Kagome to know that tidbit of information.

Kagome smiled, at least someone noticed she had gone missing, even if it was only for a few minutes. "Actually that is what i was going to talk to you all about. I decided, that two days from now I am going to go off with Koga for a bit."

Inuyasha's head spun from her words. He was angry, he wanted to go rip off that stupid wolves head, he thought maybe she had just been saying all those things to make Koga feel good. Afterall that was how she was, never to be openly rude to anyone.

Meanwhile Sango was giving Kagome a perplexed look, to say she was confused would be an understatment. Kagome never succumbed to Koga's advances, something had happened. "Why?" She sqeaked with the effort to keep her from stealing Kagome away for some "girl talk".

"Well I had been thinking," Kagome started off, only twisting her reason a tiny bit into a lie, as to not give away her true feelings. "I know I get into danger quite often, so I decided maybe to give you guys a break from rescuing me all the time, and you can see if you like having not to rescue someone all the time or not. And I don't just want to give up searching for the jewel so I can't go home, so I will search with Koga for awhile, and if you guys like not having me around so much, then I will stay with Koga, or think of a different plan." Her smile was fake, Sango saw right through it, she would get the real explaination later, when the nosy guys weren't around.

Shippo who was about to protest, and Inuyasha who was about to yell violently at her for thinking she was a burden was cut off by Miroku's speech. "Well Kagome, if that is what you want, we cannot deny you." Miroku said all this calmly, he knew there was no changing Kagome's mind, well only Inuyasha could do that, so he decided he would let him figure that out on his own.

Inuyasha gazed heatedly at Miroku, right now Koga's head wasn't the only one he wanted to rip off. Turning his attention back to Kagome he all but yelled, "You're not going Kagome." His voice held finality. He didn't care if she was mad at him, she wasn't going to leave him, least of all for that wolf.

Kagome smiled, if only slightly. "Inuyasha, its okay. I will leave you with the jewel shards, there will be no need to worry."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his ears twitched madly with her aquistation. Did she really think that that was the only reason he didn't want her to go. "Kagome..." Inuyasha was about to softly spill his heart out to Kagome, infront of all their beloved friends.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried, throwing himself onto her lap and crying into her arms. "Don't leave, please don't leave me." He wailed.

"Shippo," she sighed already having resigned herself that she couldn't seperate Shippo from the rest of the group therefore she could take him with her, "it will only be for a short time. Just like i am going back to my own era, for a test. But the good thing about me going with Koga, is that you can visit me. You remember where Koga's den is right?"

Shippo's eyes brightened, "Yeah!" he squealed, "Plus," he added conspiratorly, "I am really starting to like Koga. He has always treated you so nicely." Shippo had not meant for this to come off as some kind of insult to Inuyasha but Inuyasha still couldn't stave off the growl. He was good to her, damnit! Just no one ever paid attention to that. Soon they would all see he was meant to be with Kagome.

_But what about Kikyo, _a voice whispered from deep inside of his head. "Screw Kikyo," he barked not realizing he had actually said it aloud.

_Guess its a good thing I am leaving for a while, I can't take much more of this, _Kagome thought, not realizing the subtext of the context. "Well now," she sighed tiredly, "now that that's all settled," Kagome announced cheerfully, "I think that I am going to hit the hay." To add to this she yawned.

"Me too." Shippo chimed launching himself at Kagome once more.

Inuyasha wouldn't give up. "Kagome, you honestly can't think I am going to let you just go." He said it in a matter that made it so she **wouldn't **be leaving.

"Actually Inuyasha I do." Her voice was firm. Showing her resolve.

Inuyasha choked as he watched her turn her stiff form away from him. "Kagome..." he hesitated, unsure.

Kagome faced him once more. "Look Inuyasha, I know it is going to be hard for you without your jewel detectory to find your way but I think that you will be find on your own for the amount of time I will be gone."

Inuyasha deciding the attempt was futile decided to let things go until morning, maybe she would be cooled off by then.

He watched as Shippo cuddled up closer to Kagome and felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. Every night, Shippo was able to cudddle up to Kagome. While Inuyasha could only wish he had that chance. He has been able to get close to Kagome before but not every night, and it wans't even an every day thing either. And the thought of Koga getting that chance makes him want to rip out Koga's throat and feed it to his own wolves.

Inuyasha decided to call it a night. He would talk to her in the morning, he would make sure they were alone with no interruptions. All night long inuyasha watched Kagome sleep, he did this most nights. Tonight though, he watched her and listened, as she silently moaned, wriggling slightly in her sleeping bag, he could only wonder what she was dreaming of. He couldn't tell if the moan was out of distress or pleasure, and if it was pleasure, then who was this cause of this "pleasure". He hoped it was him.

Finally when a small smile graced her beautiful face he could tell it was out of pleasure. And her next moan was longer, and slightly louder.

He prayed she would say a name, his name. He leaned in closer to her, making sure he wouldn't miss a thing, commiting this all to his memory. When he was leaning in he had no idea how unbalanced he was, he was to caught up in the girl infront of him and her dream. Without warning his face slammed into the ground, causing Kagome to wake up, this was the first time he fell to his face without the 'sit' command.

Inuyasha decided to just lay there, because he didn't want Kagome to know he had been watching her. "Inuyasha" she cried, knowing she hadn't said sit in her sleep, because with Inuyasha pleasuring her in her dreams she had no reason to say it. "are you alright?" he could hear her scrambling toward him. "Inuyasha!" She cried again, worry lacing her velvety voice. "He felt her hand go into his hair, and decided he would play along with where ever this went, as long as it would keep her close to him, touching him. She quickly flipped him over, his head landing softly on her lap, this was too good for him.

He had to contain the smile, "Kagome..." he groaned.

"Oh Inuyasha," She fretted, her voice sad. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, she had no idea what compelled her to do this. "Sorry," She whispered, hoping he didn't feel the slight contact.

He had. He tried his hardest to contain the bright smile that was sure to break across his face. His lips pursing in the process. Kagome thought he was in pain. "Inuyasha, what can I do." She needed to do something.

"Sleep," He murmured, "I wanna sleep," it took effort to keep up the act.

"Okay," she glanced around, "where?" She wasn't sure where he could sleep.

"Somewhere warm." He mumbled, knowing where he would end up.

"My sleeping bag?" she questioned.

"Yea," He mumbled again, his word jumbled.

"Okay. Can you move though?" She wasn't sure if she could fet him there. But she would try.

"help me please." He murmured.

Once Kagome got him all settled she looked at him and asked, "Okay is that all?" Kagome was still concerned unsure of what had happened, and wondering where she would sleep.

As if Inuyasha could read her mind he slowly patted the sleeping bag, all the while murmuring softly, "here." Although it was soft Kagome knew what he had said.

She bristled at the thought of sleeping next to him. "Are you sure?" She kept her voice level with great effort.

"Mmmmhm." was all she got in resoponse, while on the inside he was bursting with joy. Kagome slid into her sleeping bag her back to Inuyasha's back.

Once she was completely in Inuyasha turned over and spooned her, aware of her embarrassment but not caring because this was all he wanted, for now.

Once he was sure Kagome was in a deep sleep he wrapped his arms around her, fully aware that if she was awake that she would struggle against it. He lightly kissed her exposed neck and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. He was planning on keeping this up in the morning, it could benefit him greatly.

chapter END

**SO!! whadda think? did ya like it, did ya hate it? tell me what ya think, it makes it that much easier to write! and sorry for any mistakes, my word check thingy isn't working! AH! hasn't been for a while! so if there are any mistakes so SORRY! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**


	4. Morning After

I am potentially back :D lol. Actually I will probably be back for a while now. I will continue writing : I will update my other stories too. And I might even be having some new ones come out :

hope you all enjoy this. and I would like 5 reviews before i move on :D

_**.:Chapter 4:.**_

Inuyasha, like every other "normal" day, woke up before everyone else and the fact that he was up didn't mean he had to get "up". With Kagome nestled in his arms he was content to stay this way forever. He also knew that if he were to keep up this charade he couldn't be up and moving around. He wanted Kagome's full attention on him, in that tender loving way she was so good at.

He glanced around the camp to make sure everyone was still asleep. When he was sure no one was awake, he began to play with Kagome's hair. Running her silky lockes through his fingers, sniffing the vanilla scent that lingered in her hair from last nights bath. Her hair was soft, and he reveled in the fact that he was finally able to touch it.

Once he had his fill with her hair, he brushed her hair away from her long slender neck, and her creamy face. He trailed a clawed finger down her perfect, flawless skin, his breath lightly fanning out across her neck. He wished he was free to do this everyday, to touch her like this, and know she would enjoy it.

When a strangled noise escaped her throat he grinned. He continued his ministrations of tickling her neck till a not so strangled noise escaped her lips. After the noise passed her parted lips, Inuyasha's progress got bolder. He licked up the column of her neck, loving the subtle taste of her skin. After his long lick up her neck, he began scrapping his fangs along her jawline, tasting the sugary sweetness that was Kagome.

The little noises that she was making urged him to continue, as he suckled her earlobe, batting it back and forth with his tongue. After the earlobe was properly suckled he moved back to her neck, licking it, and placing open mouthed kisses along her slender neck. Occasionally he would nip her neck, leaving a slight welt where he had bit her. He would lick over the welt, soothing any possible pain. He continued to kiss her and taste her, because he enjoyed the taste that was uniquely her.

He knew this was wrong, after all, she was sleeping, but who knew if he was ever going to get this chance again, he had to take the opportunity. Little did he know Miroku had been awake and watching the whole time.

E.O.C end of chapter :

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED SAYING I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY. : IT WORKED

I will be updating my other stories shortly :D hope you enjoyed.

**Leave a review and the next chapters will be up quicker :**


	5. How long will it last?

Okay, so I think I have pretty much caught up on my stories here on FF

**Okay, so I think I have pretty much caught up on my stories here on . Yay! :) I am, once again, sorry for my long standing absence, it was completely too long… :( It shall never happen again, unless something important comes up. To check for progress on my stories check out my LJ, **_**lovinthelove(dot)livejournal(dot)com **_**it will state how my progress on my next chapter's are coming and what not. Feel free to add me as your friend :) **

--

Chapter 5

Inuyasha had long since stopped kissing and nibbling at Kagome's neck, knowing that the others would be waking up soon. He still had his arms wrapped around her, his arms holding her body snuggly against his. _She fits perfectly against my body, _he thought to himself. And if she asked why he was all cuddly with her, he already had the perfect excuse. _I was cold. _

He heard Kagome groan, a sign that she waking up. He resisted the urge to tighten his arms around her, in a sign that he was here and always would be for her. When she was finally his he would be able to greet her every morning the way he wanted to. Holding her tightly in his arms, placing light kisses across her face.

He came back from his thoughts when he heard Kagome yawn, feeling her stretch against his body, all her muscles pulled taut as she releases the built up tension from sleeping. He shut his eyes quickly, enjoying the feel of her body moving against him, pretending to be asleep for the sake of his "illness".

When she made no attempt to move after that he figured she was comprehending everything. It wasn't everyday that she woke up wrapped in his arms tightly, well it isn't everyday, yet.

She quickly got out of her sleeping bag once she realized that Inuyasha was sick. She got a bottle of water.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, gently placing her empty hand on his shoulder and giving him a small shake.

"Mmm." Was all she got in response.

She sighed, standing up slightly. "Here's some water." She placed it near his head, standing completely. "I am going to go get some medical herbs, they might make you feel better. I will boil some water for some tea too. And if your up to it you can have some ramen." She didn't wait for a response, just turned on her heel and began her trek across the campsite, wanting to enter the forest through the trail on the other side.

She glanced around the campsite seeing if anyone was awake that she could have keep an eye on Inuyasha. She saw Miroku sitting up and mediating slightly. She walked over to him, crouching down before him and placing a hand on his bent knee to balance herself. "Miroku?" She questioned, making sure he was paying attention. Miroku opened one eye and stared at her. "Will you look after Inuyasha while I am gone? He's sick." She stated.

Miroku glanced down at her hand, and then over her shoulder to see a fuming hanyou who looked ready to rip his head off. He barely contained the smirk that threatened to break across his face at the obvious jealousy coursing through the hanyou.

Miroku returned his attention to Kagome, watching Inuyasha through his peripheral vision. "Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku stated formally, placing one of his hands atop hers, a sincere expression on his face.

Kagome gently squeezed his hand before she was bounding off, a 'thanks' trilling through the air after her.

Miroku stared after her, watching as she disappeared. "Sick, eh?" He questioned smoothly, his eyes trained on where he last saw Kagome's backside.

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherently attempting to keep up the act, but he had his glare trained firmly on the monk, one thought running through his mind. _Mine! _Before he could stop himself a threatening growl ripped through his throat, finally drawing the monks attention away from the spot where Kagome had disappeared.

Miroku smirked hugely. "Inuyasha, are you and Kagome together?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

Inuyasha sheepishly looked away, knowing he'd been caught in his charade as a blush coated his cheeks. "What?" he stammered out, eyes still averted. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you kissing her neck." Miroku stated simply, closing his eyes resuming his meditation.

Inuyasha's blush deepened. "Please don't tell her." He murmured quietly, feeling guilt wash over him at the fact that he had been kissing Kagome in such a way without her permission.

Miroku just raised his eyebrows in faux-surprise, his eyes snapping open as he pretended to be shocked. "You mean she doesn't know?"

"No. It's-I…um-I just couldn't help myself." By this time Inuyasha had sat up, and was now rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "Just-please…could you not tell her I'm healthy."

"Why?" Miroku coaxed, pretending to not know Inuyasha's reasoning. He knew he wanted to keep her there, away from Koga.

"Because," Inuyasha stated, a sly smile making its way across his face at his thoughts. "I want her to take care of me. I want her to know that I need her here, with me."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped, jerked out of his thoughts. 

"Grow up." Miroku hissed. "This isn't going to end well. You should know that."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms. "You have no room to talk, _monk._"

Miroku simply sat there, staring Inuyasha down with a quirked eyebrow.

_**:end chapter 5:**_

--

**Chants Review! Review! Review! Glances around sheepishly Please… I'd appreciate it. Reviews will make me write faster. You can input ideas and what not, if you'd like :)**


	6. Protection

I feel so bad! I am getting tired of this story, I've been putting it off, and pushing it to the furthest corner in my mind because I just lost my passion for it. :/ I'm hoping it will return, I'm not going to end it right yet because there is still so much to do on it. I'm thinking maybe after I edit it, my passion will return with that, because then maybe I will see all the possibilities that there are for this. :] That's what I'm hoping. So edits will be starting NOW. Well not now, but after this chapter. I will tell you they're starting after I finish this chapter just so you're sure. LOL. Well have a good day.

CHAPTER 6:

Inuyasha grimaced as the smell of the herbs Kagome was grinding invaded his senses. They stunk, really bad, and Inuyasha now remembered why he left the area whenever Kagome was attempting to heal anybody. He wanted to vomit, literally, and run fleeing from the area. But instead he sucked in a breath through his nose and held it, pretending instead of the potent fumes of the herbs he was taking in Kagome's gentle fragrance.

Sango and Miroku stood watching the scene from the sidelines, Kagome was frantic attempting to make something that would have Inuyasha "feeling better", and Inuyasha simply sat in Kagome's sleeping bag with a scrunched face, but other than that he looked fine. 

"He's faking it." Sango murmured quietly, carefully watching for the telltale flick of Inuyasha's ears that signaled he'd heard her. There was none.

"What makes you say that?" Miroku queried, not even bothering to deny it.

"When someone's sick they're senses are dulled." She stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku merely stared at her, curious as to where she was going with this. "Inuyasha knew Kagome was coming back before Shippo or Kirara knew." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Sickness also does not come on that quickly, and hit you that hard." She calculated, "He's not sick."

Miroku nodded. "You going to tell Kagome?" He questioned still staring at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Of course, Kagome's my best friend." Her eyes turned steely, "I'm not going to let anyone use her, not matter how much she cares for them."

Miroku turned to Sango, noticing her hardened gaze. "You know he isn't doing this to hurt her Sango." He stated, when she didn't answer immediately he grew worried. "Right, Sango?" She still glared at the offending hanyou, her gaze never wavering. "He's doing this to keep her here with us. He's doing this because he can't lose her." He wanted her to understand this, he just knew that if she thought he was doing this to take advantage of Kagome's caring nature that she would blow it way out of proportion.

Sango sighed, her gaze softening. "I know that." She turned to look at him. "But Miroku, she's like a sister to me. I've already seen him hurt her too many times, I can't help but feel bad about this whole situation."

Miroku agreed completely with her sentiments. "Lets talk to Inuyasha first, lets let him know that he needs to tell Kagome or that this won't end will. I will talk to Inuyasha, your job is to keep Kagome away for awhile." He indicated to the way Kagome was hovering worriedly over the hanyou, her hands checking for fevers and brushing away wayward strands of hair. He also noted the way the hanyou's smile was content with the attention, and the way he was leaning into her welcoming heat.

This was definitely not going to be easy.

Blah. Well, I'm happier with this story now. Sort of. I don't know. I think I'm getting tired of certain stories because I've neglected them for so long. I really shouldn't do that. :/ Bad, bad Rachel. Sorry bout that everyone. But this is really one of the only stories I have lost interest in. :/ I think my passion will come back with my edits. If not, it may be much shorter than intended. But I think it will come back once its better!


End file.
